Babies Things and Butterfly Wings
by Lil Lady From Hades
Summary: Ginny has some things in her past that she would rather forget.Between hiding a great secret and battling Voldemort, what's a girl to do when the man she loves is the man she hates the most?
1. Chapter One New!

Diagon Alley seemed like a ghost town. The gray clouds looming over head did nothing to improve the mood. The stormy weather blew dead leaves across the street and gave the air a bitter chill. Most of the shops were boarded and closed up. The brave or crazy souls whose shops remained open looked as abandoned and dead as the others. Not a soul walked the cobbled street except for scraggly old peddler here and there or a lone customer hurrying through the street. It wasn't like she expected it to be packed, she wasn't that stupid.

Everyone was afraid, so everyone stayed inside. Ever since Dumbledore's death, the wizarding world had fallen to pieces. The ministry had tried so hard, to hold everything together but slowly things had just crumbled between their fingers. Hogwarts had closed, no one wanted to be separated from their children it just wasn't safe anywhere anymore. People just stayed in hiding, it was better that way; Death Eaters were making regular attacks now, feeling as though they had no one to stop them. Of course the Order was doing all they could.

That's why Ginny was here, watching for enemy activity. As she walked the streets glancing back and forth she started to reminisce. She thought back to the days when she was just a girl bobbing down the street clinging to her mother eagerly staring at all the wonders around her. Wizards from every corner of the globe, shops selling everything from frog spawn to enchanted ruby earrings that sang complimenting little verses into the ears of whomever wore them. "Those were the days," Ginny mumbled to herself, when the only thing she worried about was how she was going to get Fred and George back for their most recent trick of turning her dolls into slimy toads. She stopped in front of an old ladies cart. She suddenly felt very tired, her feet were hurting and she was getting bored. So she perused the woman's wares; basic herbs and flowers, a basket of stones and shells. Not wanting to be rude, Ginny decided to buy a cluster of red and purple candles.

"Red and purple, eh? Not casting any love spells are you deary?" the old women chuckled.

"No, no love spells for me. Love would just be a waste of time for me right now." she answered.

"Love is never a waste of time my child, trust me. I may be old but I know. I know. Anything else for you?"

"That should do it." Ginny replied with a smile. The old croan slipped the candles in a paper bag and grabbed a satchel of dried flowers and stuffed them in with the candles.

Ginny gave her a questioning look.

"Put them in tea and drink it in the morning and before you sleep, it will help with the baby."

"Excuse me?"

"The baby you're carrying miss, I can sense it's a restless thing. The flowers will calm him." Ginny handed the woman a galleon and a few sickles.

"You must be mistaken I'm not pregnant." She quickly turned to leave when the woman grabbed her hand

"Glamour spells and baggy clothes can't hide the truth from my old knowing eyes, and they will only deceive your family for a little while longer deary. Better to tell them sooner than later."

Ginny quickly grabbed the paper bag and thanked the old women before moving down the street at a brisk walk.

Nosy old croan, with her "knowing eyes." How did that woman know, no one knew.

Not even him.

She pulled her oversize cloak around her. No, he would never know, and neither would her family. It would cause them too much pain and worry, and heaven knew they had enough of that as is with out her springing this on them. For the millionth time she asked herself how she ever got into this mess. She was a smart girl, with ambitions and spirit. Ah, yes that's right I had to get involved with him. The charm, the eyes, I just couldn't resist could I! She stopped and sat on an old crate. She placed a hand on her stomach gently rubbing it in circles as the baby inside her stirred.

"_I don't understand, why are you leaving me? You said,"_

"_I said what Ginny? I never promised to be your night in shining armor. What did you expect that one day I would runaway with you and we would live happily ever after despite everything that is going on? Do you know who my father is, who he works for!" _

"_I know all of that but I never cared before why should I now? I gave up all my time for you! I lied to my family, my friends and everyone else, that should matter to you! Has everything that we had meant nothing?"_

"_Everything we had? Ginny what we had was nothing. Did you actually think that was a relationship, that I wanted something more from you other than a great lay every once in a while?! You were nothing to me!"_

"_Get out." she said pointing her wand at him._

"_What?"_

"_You heard me, get out. You were so eager to leave so get out! I don't want to see you ever again, so GET OUT!" with a scream she sent him flying out her front door nearly tearing it right off the hinges. After pulling himself from the floor he dissapparated leaving her alone, still pointing her wand at where he used to be, tears streaming down her face. _

She shook her head, as if trying to knock the memory from her head like water in her ear. Didn't matter what happened then, the only thing that mattered was the present and she knew she was doing the right thing. He didn't deserve her, or the unborn son she carried. He walked out on her, his decision.

Well she had a job to do, and it wasn't going to get done sitting on a box feeling sorry for herself. She stood up and started walking. She stopped, something wasn't right. The birds, there had been birds singing before, and now they had stopped. Pulling her wand out she stepped into a shadowy alley. It was probably nothing, just nerves, but she had to make sure. She crept around a few corners and checked all the open shops, nothing. Inside what used to be Ollivander's, she heaved a sigh of relief but kept her wand raised. Birds, honestly. She chocked it up to nerves and began to gaze around the empty shop. That's when she heard it, footsteps outside.

"Spread out, I saw her come in here." A voice outside grunted.

Ginny scurried to the back of the store. Her? They had said the word "her", certainly they didn't mean her, Ginny Weasley? Why were there Death Eaters following her? Did they want her for information; this was so unlike them to focus on just one person other than Harry. Something was wrong, very wrong. She heard footsteps coming towards her so she pressed herself behind the nearest shelf. She could hear them, three maybe four of them, stomping around the store. She couldn't take them unawares, she needed help. A loud thunk sounded on her right. Someone was in the back room with her. She weaved her way farther into the never ending shelves that once held mountains of finely polished wands. There was so much dust; she could hardly breathe so she stood still. The steps seemed to come closer with every second that passed until suddenly they grew fainter and then stopped. She closed her eyes for just a moment trying to calm her heart. Her hairs stood on end; she opened her eyes to find Lucius Malfoy's wand pointed straight at her. He clucked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Now now Miss Weasley, you shouldn't hide in places like this, people might think you're up to no good. Now follow me and no funny business." Lucius Malfoy grasped the back of her robe and shoved her forward. As they got to the storefront two squat men came into vision.

"Hey great job boss. Can I play with the pretty little girlie now?" Ginny couldn't tell if the man was just really ugly, or a troll with a height impediment.

"Shut-up you oaf!" Lucius barked at him.

"Yes sire, meant no disrespect sire." The troll man muttered bowing before Lucius.

"You will have to forgive my henchman, they lack the manners of proper breeding." Lucius said casually.

"Well they'll certainly never learn them hanging around you will they?" Ginny spat back.

"Tut tut. Such rudeness, but from such a filthy blood traitor I would expect no less. Now hand over your wand." He commanded.

"What this wand?" Ginny said in waving her wand around in front of his face, as she did so she sent a well aimed but silent hex flying at the other deatheaters behind Lucius' back causing them to become surrounded by a hoard of bats. They immediately began to scream and swipe around madly with their arms swatting away the biting and scratching winged beasts.

The troll man became so hysterical he toppled over into one of the shelves causing a domino effect sending dust and shelves flying. Lucius let go to cover his precious face. Ginny took her chance; she turned around and ran for the door.

As she stumbled into the street she could her Lucius roaring in anger, and a muffled shout of "They're in my hair they're in my hair! Sire save me!" She didn't stop running until she was several streets away. She paused only for a moment to catch her breath before apparating but suddenly a hand yanked her by her robes and pulled her into a deserted alley way. She looked up to find, the one person she really didn't want to see ever again, Draco Malfoy.

"Thought you could get away did you?" She didn't answer. He grabbed her arm and yanked her up against the wall. Pressing into her he hissed into her ear "Answer me Ginny, or did a cat eat your tongue?" His hand stroked her bottom lip and before she could protest he kissed her. She savagely bit down on his tongue as he attempted to deepen the kiss.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she screamed as he jerked away.

"Ah, so you can speak."

'Fuck You!"

"I don't think this is the proper place my little sex weasel." He replied with a sneer. He pressed in closer to her.

"Draco put me down." The baby was beginning to squirm uncomfortably inside of her.

"Why, so you can run away?"

"No, Draco please put me down. I'm going to be sick."

"Yah, like I'm supposed to," But before he could finish Ginny had emptied the contents of her stomach over the front of his robes. "You disgusting little bitch!" He roared with indignation dropping her unceremoniously to the ground.

Ginny didn't answer she was to busy feeling nauseous yet elated at the spectacle in front of her. The Great Draco Malfoy, covered in her vomit. Draco pointed his wand at the puke and yelled "Scourgify!" He glared down at her. "Get out of here Ginny."

There it was again, her name, but this time she could have sworn she heard it, concern in his voice for her. "Thanks Draco, now run away to Daddy, it's what your good at." She spat at him.

"Ginny, just leave." And with a pop, she was gone.

A/N: Ok peoples, that's the first chap. This is my first fanfic so leave me plenty of constructive tips so I can improve. Thanks yall!

God the nerve of that man. Throwing her to the ground like that, and kissing her! She threw her bag angrily onto the table and fell onto her couch. Her body trembled all over and she felt flushed. Her mind began to wander back to the alley way and she brushed her fingers across her lips trying to recapture what it had felt like. But before her mind could wander too far she mentally slapped herself, berating her brain for even thinking of him like that again.

"Just the adrenaline, that's all. Adrenaline, it has absolutely nothing to do with that damned, snobby, blonde.." Ginny said out loud trying to convince herself.

Ginny glanced at the clock, she'd have to report to the Order soon and tell them what had happened. For the second time that day weariness swept over her, making her feel like she couldn't move. She glanced at the clock again, she could rest her eyes for a little, and there was no hurry….

What seemed like moments later she found Hermione shaking her awake. "Ginny wake up. Come on that's it, wakie wakie."

"Ugh Hermione I hate when you talk like that. What do you want?"

"Just came to see you."

"Oh, wait how did you get in here?"

"Please like there is a spell or enchantment in this world that I can't unravel, but no actually you gave me key remember?"

"Oh Yah, I had totally forgotten." Ginny muttered pulling herself up from the couch. She felt even more tired then before. She hadn't had a good night's sleep for weeks and it was starting to catch up with her. If it wasn't the baby keeping her awake it was dreams about a certain blue eyed blonde boy being squashed, stabbed, or throttled whilst she stood to the side and laughed maniacally. As amusing as these dreams were they didn't really allow for a restful sleep.

"I thought we could go to the meeting together, safer to travel in pairs." Hermione commented while she rummaged through Ginny's tiny kitchen. Popping her bushy head around the corner she asked "Would you like me to make you some tea before we go?"

"Oh yes tea would be lovely." Ginny replied.

While Hermione got the tea together she went on an on about her latest S.P.E.W. function. When Hogwarts closed everyone expected her to drop it, but Hermione was more involved with it than ever. "Battling the world's most evil wizard is no excuse to quit defending the rights of those creatures, if anything they need it now more than ever." Every moment not spent helping the order Hermione could be found stuffing flyers in mailboxes, or banging down peoples doors hounding them for donations. But with every wizard on the planet expecting to be attacked by Deatheaters at any moment, Hermione usually got hexed or jinxed more than she got monetary donations. But none of this could deter her, she had high hopes of building a whole new settlement some where in Kentucky for Freed Elves.

"Now of course it is very difficult with everyone on the run these days, but I really feel like S.P.E.W. is starting to make a difference. Why just the other day I got 45 letters from people threatening to harm me if I didn't stop trying to make their elves revolt."

"But Hermione isn't that a bad thing?"

"Well no actually its great news, this means at least 45 more people have heard about S.P.E.W. Which means my message is getting out there. Don't worry I'll convince them to think otherwise. I'm sure of it. Here's your tea, careful I might have filled it up too high."

"That's great Hermione.." Ginny grabbed her paper bag and pulled some of the flowers out. She crunched them up and swirled them around in her tea.

"Ginny, what's that you're putting in your tea?"

"Oh just some dried flowers and herbs I got."

"Oh, what for? Are you Sick?"

"Oh no it's just for my uh, exhaustion, yes exhaustion. You know with patrol and everything else that's going on I hardly sleep.''

"Oh, you know I always found natural medicine to be quite fascinating. I haven't really studied it much but it seems useful." Hermione stated.

Ginny just smiled and sipped her tea. It tasted funny, like cloves. After her cup was drained, she felt a soothing warmth in her stomach.

"Well I think we should head to the meeting, don't want to be late." Hermione said quickly.

"Yes you're right. Go on ahead I'll meet you there." Ginny replied.

"Ok, I'll meet you there." Hermione waved goodbye and popped off the couch. Ginny placed the tea cups in her sink, before following Hermione.

Away at Malfoy Manor...

"You insolent brat, I swear you are completely incapable of anything! What did I raise you to be?"

With one great swing Lucius sent Draco flying across the room. He landed against the door and just laid there.

Don't move he thought to himself, just don't move.

"Explain to me why Miss Weasley got away." He grabbed Draco's hair and pulled his face close to his own.

"I told you, she must have apparated because I didn't see her."

"She just escaped! What do you take me for? I know for a fact that filthy rat bitch ran straight to where you were stationed and you expect me to believe you didn't catch one glance of her?! I swear I will kill you myself if I find you had anything to do with her escape! That is of course if the Dark Lord doesn't see fit to kill you himself for this slip-up!" He released his grip on Draco

"I swear to you father." A knee came colliding with Draco's face.

"Don't you dare call me that. Your failure today makes you nothing more than a worm in my eyes, now get out!" Lucius screamed.

Draco slowly rose up and walked out the doors and down another hallway before he let himself fall to the ground again. He just lay there, on an expensive rug, while blood dripped out of his nose and mouth. He didn't care what was another rug to replace, or another mess for a house elf to clean? So he just stayed there and drifted in and out of consciousness. He hardly noticed when his mother lifted him off the ground and levitated him to his bed. She never said a word; she just put a cold hand on his forehead. And just as quickly as she had come, she was gone. Alone with nothing but his broken nose, and most likely a slight concussion Draco let his thoughts wander to happier things. Red hair, infectious smile, a freckle right below her ear, and in spite of his pain, Draco smiled as he drifted into a fitful sleep.

A/N: Okay yall, this is Chapter #1, Redone! I'm always open to constructive criticism and reviews so tell me what you think! Please let me know of any typos!


	2. Chapter Two New!

The Burrow had been home to the Weasley Family for a very long time, and through out that time it hadn't really changed all that much. Well that was until now, but only a few slight changes mind you. Where garden gnomes had once played there now stood an entire flock of penguins curiously pecking at the old boots and cauldrons laying about outside. And where a lovely flower patch and garden had once stood had now been replaced by miles and miles of flat glacial ice. Yes ladies and gentlemen the Burrow had in fact been moved about as south of the equator as you can go, Antarctica.

Due to the recent Death Eater activity, the Order had set up their headquarters some where, where they were least likely to be found or disturbed. The South Pole seemed a likely spot seeing as no one lived there nor did anybody really travel there. For lack of a better word the Order had basically apparated the entire burrow, every single inch. It had taken 3 weeks and 247 tries that ended in splinching tea cozies and reversed flooring. But as always Hermione's brilliance had gotten them through all right, much to the relief of a very hysterical Mrs. Weasley. The Burrow had been equipped with many of the same spells that once surrounded Hogwarts (can't apparate in or out of the house, can't fly a broomstick anywhere near the house, no floo powder access, anti-theft alarms, anti-muggle charms, and most importantly only those with verbal permission from someone in the order could find the place at all) Still even with permission, anyone trying to get there had to apparate at least a mile away from the house and continue the rest on foot. In short the house was basically impenetrable to the enemy but a pain the ass to get to for everyone else.

Even with Hermione's patented flame in a jar and the best heating charms known to wizard kind, the two girls still arrived at the front door shivering in the violent cold. A very frazzled Mrs. Weasley met them at the door.

"Oh you two, get in here quickly! Antarctica, honestly! We'll all die of frostbite before You Know Who can even find us." Mrs. Weasley nearly threw Ginny and Hermione by their coats into the fire.

"Hi, mum." Ginny hugged her mother. Mrs. Weasley returned the hug with enthusiasm. Ginny noticed that she hugged tighter now, as if she was afraid to let go.

"Now lets get you something to eat before the meeting starts. Hermione I've made a wonderful dish that will fatten you up good, you look practically skeletal." Mrs. Weasley grabbed a dish loaded with a thick ham stew. But before she could bring it to the table a couple of loud bangs came from the kitchen window causing Mrs. Weasley to spin around and drop the plate with a scream of terror. A young male polar bear had been attracted by the smell of the cooking meat and was now attempting to paw its way into the kitchen through the window.

"I swear to God, if someone doesn't do something about these animals I'm going to loose my head! I feel like I'm living in one of those damned Muggle Poos!" Mrs. Weasley screeched as she cleaned up the mess.

"I think you mean Zoo mother." Ginny remarked.

"Whatever! I've had enough of it!" She dished up some more stew for Hermione and slammed in on the table.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, it looks wonderful." Hermione dove in while Ginny sat herself down.

"Ginny dear, I can't believe I'm saying this but, you look quite plump around the middle. What have you been eating?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, I've been eating lots of peanut butter cookies lately. They're just so darn good you know." She planted a fake smile on her face. It was just so hard not to blurt everything out and run to the safety of her mother's arms.

"Well, I'll just whip you up some nice greens. Can't have my daughter running around looking like some common porker."

She fussed around the kitchen before setting a large salad before her daughter. It looked less than appetizing compared to the stew that Hermione was eating greedily. However, Ginny ate timidly so as to not offend her mother.

She didn't have to worry about it too long though. Soon people started arriving and it was time to get down to business. First Ron and Harry showed up, both looking absolutely filthy. They never told anyone what they were doing, the only thing anybody knew was that they were still searching for the remaining Horcruxes; "None of you business" was what they told anyone who would ask. Then Fred and George, Lupin, Tonks, and all the rest.

Lupin started the meeting. He rambled out reports about suspected Death Eater activity, updates on what few inside information that they had. Ginny had heard it all before, nothing changed really. Not too much to report, not sure where they're heading next. It was all so frustrating, nothing ever really got done. She glanced at the others.

Harry looked awful. His face was sunken in, and his eyes. His eyes were those of a madman's, rimmed with sleepless circles. Harry had never really been the same after Dumbledore's death. He had become obsessive over Voldemort, never eating or sleeping. It had taken an intervention and some real moral support from Ron before they had him to a ghost of what he had been. He never smiled or talked of anything other than the on going war. Ginny knew that even if they defeated Voldemort, Harry would never be himself again.

She closed her hands over her stomach protectively. The world seemed to be so dreary now. But there was something that brought hope to her. Even though her secret was a bane to her existence, the baby was not. Every day she was reminded that once the baby was born she would have to go into hiding. She couldn't raise it while fighting Death Eaters full time, It just wouldn't work. That was ok though, she was looking forward to the peace. It would be so wonderful to have some one to lavish so much love on.

Of course, it would have been nice to have someone to share this peace with. Yes, she would have the baby, but wanted someone to love her too. At Hogwarts she had thought Harry would be that man, but now she knew that had been a silly crush, not real love. Besides, with what he had become, she wasn't even sure he was a friend anymore. When she was little she always imagined having a baby with the man of her dreams, someone who worshiped and adored her. She imagined they would love each other forever, much like her parents.

She looked at them. Her mother was sitting on an old love seat with her father holding her close. She smiled, and thought of how she and Draco would look like, sitting together like that. She had to mentally berate herself for such a thought. But in the end she couldn't help but fantasize about her Draco playing house, like a real couple.

"Does anyone else have something to report?" Lupin asked quietly.

Ginny stood up. "Early this morning I was on patrol in Diagon Alley. I was attacked by Lucius Malfoy and three other Death Eaters, his son among them. I didn't recognize the others. I heard them talking and they were after a specific person a girl I believe. I'm not sure if they were after me, or if I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time" She sat back down.

No one said anything. It wasn't like others hadn't been attacked before. This sort of thing was becoming common place.

"I think it's nothing to be too concerned about. Stay alert, and take extra safety precautions just incase they are after you solely. Perhaps you should remain at home for awhile, until we can get more information. We can't afford to loose anyone else" Lupin said. They others nodded or murmured in agreement.

"Anyone else? No, then on to other matters." Lupin exclaimed. The meeting continued on for another hour or so. Soon after, everyone left. Ginny stayed behind for a little while longer to visit with her mother and father. Her father no longer had the characteristic Weasley red head, but instead his balding hair had faded to a dull gray color with stress and age. At the moment he was sitting by the fire silently musing to himself. After helping her mother clean up the kitchen Ginny sat down at her father's feet like she had done so many times before when she was a girl.

"Ah, Ginny I didn't hear you come in." He said smiling.

That's what Ginny loved most about her father, that despite everything that was going on he still had a smile on his face, something most people had forgotten how to do in these dark times.

"You don't look so well, are you getting enough sleep? Perhaps you should take this time in hiding to rest your self, you know recuperate a bit. Think of it as a bit of a vacation." He placed his hand upon her head.

"I think I will, I could use a break." She smiled weakly. They just sat there in silence for a few moments, when suddenly it hit her. She would never sit here with her father, sharing her baby with him. She would never watch him cuddle or hold her child. Tears came unbidden, but before she could wipe them away her father looked up.

"Ginerva darling what's wrong?" Her father sat up staring at her.

"If only I could tell you." She whispered.

"Ginny tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help." He pleaded.

"No one can help me, this secret is mine to bare." She said more sternly this time.

"Ginny, I'm your father I can," he began again but was abruptly cut off.

"Dad, no. There is nothing you can do, but don't worry I'm handling it." They sat in silence again.

"I should probably be heading out; I don't want to get back to late. Please don't mention this to mum, you know how she worries."

Her father stood up and held her but didn't say anything more. Ginny left the room said goodbye to her mother before she finally stepped out into the bitter cold.

Ginny was relieved to get back to her apartment. It was small, but it was hers.

It was a one bedroom flat on the edges of London. She had a tiny kitchen, and a cozy living room. Her furnishings were bare, a sofa, table, bed, some lights, and that was about it. For extra privacy and protection Ginny had hung long black curtains over the windows to keep prying eyes, muggle or otherwise, out. She had also added a magical fireplace that required no chimney unlike its muggle designed cousins. The color of the walls and other surfaces changed regularly, whenever Ginny got tired of one color she merely tapped the walls with her wand and they instantly changed colors. Today they were a soft deep plum.

Her pride and joy was an oil painting done by some muggle artist in she forgot where. She had it hanging on the wall facing her bed, so she could stare at it whenever she liked. It showed a group of orange Julia butterflies against midnight sky. Ginny had bewitched it so the butterflies fluttered back and forth across the canvas.

Ginny changed into a giant t-shirt and sweats. She curled up into her bed drawing the comforter around her. She tried to sleep but none came so she got up and walked around her apartment. Feeling a little chilly she flicked her wand in the direction of her fireplace starting a warm crackling fire. She stared at the blaze and wondered what Draco was doing now, what he was thinking. Did he ever think of her, or miss her at all? She tried not to think of him but when there were no distractions she couldn't help it. Settling down onto her couch Ginny brushed her knuckles against her lips still in disbelief that a few hours ago Draco had kissed her. For about the millionth time that day Ginny's eyes began to water. Angry that she no longer had control over her tear ducts Ginny furiously brushed the falling tears away. Her thoughts drifted again to Draco.

When he had first left her, Ginny had convinced herself that he had loved her all along it was that he was a coward who couldn't commit. It had helped the pain; it was just too much to accept that she had been the only one in love. Ginny glanced at her curtained window and saw that the sun's light was fading into the horizon.

Miles away Draco sat on a large chaise before his window. His face was bruised but the swelling had gone away. He sat there watching the same sunset, thinking of how much he wished Ginny was there telling him everything would be alright.

He wanted to explain himself to her. He had to do it, there were just too many dangers, and he couldn't risk her. The Dark Lord was becoming increasingly interested in Draco and if he ever found out about Ginny it would be the death of her, something he would never let happen as long as he lived. These were the things he wanted to tell her, but he knew that this way was better. It was better that she thought him to be scum, because that was what he was. Draco glared darkly at the Dark Mark on his arm.

Draco closed his eyes and reminisced about the way she felt in his arms. Many times in the past after they had made love, Ginny would fall asleep curled up in his embrace. It was this time that Draco had loved the most, because he could touch her face, brush away her soft hair and just listen to her heartbeat without interruption. He lifted his hands in front of his face staring at them blankly. It amazed him that things that had done so much evil had once held and touched something so beautiful. He fell into a fitful sleep, holding someone that wasn't there.

In a dark fire lit room, Ginny hugged her stomach and cried herself to sleep wishing someone was there holding her.


	3. Chapter Three New!

The day dawned cold and grey. It wasn't raining, but there was moisture lingering in the air. Ginny slowly got up and made her way to the kitchen. The flowers and tea were really helping. Before she could hardly sleep through the night because of the baby's incessant need to move, but now she slept like a rock.

Since the attack Ginny had been staying inside for the most part, just vegging. It had been a little over a month, but Lupin and the others afraid for her safety commanded her to stay indoors. This suited Ginny just fine, she never saw anyone so she didn't have to worry about performing glamour spells on herself to hide her now large protruding belly. Her living room however was suffering from her imprisonment. Ginny had never liked cleaning and becoming a mommy-to-be hadn't changed that. Nearly every single dish or cup she owned lay strewn about her kitchen. There was also and assortment of pizza boxes and other food containers that Ginny had just left about. Ginny had gotten into the habit of ordering delivery food rather then venturing out of her house to get food. She didn't want to go outside anymore. The baby was just too big to hide anymore and with Death Eaters after her she couldn't risk it. It was no longer about her safety but that of her baby.

Today however she had to leave. She had an appointment. So after some tea and toast, Ginny threw on some sweats and a large black tee. Over this she threw on a black robe that looked like a large rain slicker. Muggles couldn't tell the difference. She hid her wand up her right hand sleeve before exiting the apartment. Another reason she didn't venture out too much was because it was becoming quite difficult to walk up and down the stairs in her apartment building, living on the 4th floor didn't make it any easier. She made it down the stairway without too much sweating, but before walking outside she had a sudden chill down her back like she was being watched. She pulled her hood up hiding her face from anyone who might be outside.

She had been inside all week so she decided to walk instead of calling cab. A few streets down to the right, a turn at the crosswalk, 5 steps to her left and Ginny found herself on the doorstep of Dr. Calhan. She had been listening intently the whole way but glancing up and down the street Ginny didn't see any Death Eaters or anyone else to be worried about. So into the office she went. If her mother ever found out about Ginny using a muggle doctor she would have had an absolute fit. Her father's horrible botched attempt at using muggle stitches on wounds he had sustained had not given her mother a good outlook on muggle medicine. A wizarding hospital would have better suited her mother's taste, but her family knew way too many people at St.Mungos (thanks to her brothers' frequent visits) to trust her secret to anyone there. She had considered forgoing the doctors all together but she realized that wouldn't be in the best interest of the child. Besides, muggles had perfectly healthy babies all the time their methods couldn't be all bad.

The bell made a pleasant tinkling as she stepped inside.

"Oh, Miss Weasley how are you this morning?" Allen asked. He was the male nurse that sat at a desk in the waiting room.

"I'm doing fine, when will Dr. Calhan be ready for me?"

"Well, she had one other appointment before yours about half and hour ago, but that should be finishing up here soon. So if you just have a seat it will be just a tick. Goodness, you've swelled up like a balloon since the last time I saw you."

"Oh I know. I look like a hippo." Ginny said patting her stomach playfully. She looked at Allen and they shared a good laugh. Over her visits, Allen had become a dear friend to her. He always seemed to know how to cheer her up even on her worst days.

"Oh, Allen come quickly. He's moving, he's moving!" She pulled Allen's hand on to her stomach. The baby gave a few good squirms followed by a sudden kick. Allen smiled and beamed at her. Ginny stared down into his face and felt a deep hollowness. I wish you were Draco, sharing this moment with me.

"Oh, he's quite the gymnast. I hope you're ready because that boy's going to give you a handful." Allen said.

Suddenly Dr. Calhan poked her head out the office doorway. "Ok Ginny I'm ready for you."

"I'll see you in a few." Ginny said to Allen.

Ginny followed Dr. Calhan to the back room, where an ultrasound machine was ready and waiting. She went to the bathroom and changed into a revealing paper gown. Then with as much diginity as she muster Ginny laid herself down on the table.

"Ok Ginny, you know the drill. Let's lift your gown up, over your stomach that's it, and pull the sheet up over your legs. Ok let's see what he's doing in there." Dr. Calhan smeared some cold gel onto her stomach and pressed the receiver to it.

"Well, he's perfectly healthy as fine as I can see ten fingers ten toes the usual for 7 months. You're doing perfectly fine, no complications that I can see. I'm going to schedule you to come in here for your orientation in about two days."

"What for?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, Its nothing really, I just need you and the father to come in together so that I can explain the whole process and particulars to you. When will be a good time for you two to come in?" She said while flipping through her clipboard.

"Thursday afternoon would be fine." Ginny replied.

"And that's good with the father as well?" The Doctor asked casually.

"Well the father doesn't really care to be involved so it'll just be me." Ginny said quietly.

"Alright, how about a family member or close friend, anyone like that?"

"Nope, it's just me, by myself."

"Ginny, I'm not going to sugar coat it. This can be very difficult and draining. It really helps to have someone with you, to support you. Are you sure there's absolutely no one?" Dr. Calhan asked very sternly.

"I'm absolutely sure. I'll come by Thursday, at around 11:00?"

Obviously not wanting to argue the subject father she replied "Works for me dear. That's settled then. I'll see you Thursday at eleven." Dr. Calhan left her to change.

Outside the Dr.'s Office……

What the hell was she doing at a muggle Dr.'s office? Hermione wondered. Ginny hadn't been quite right lately and Hermione had taken it upon herself to snoop her out. Besides, if she was caught Hermione could simply say she was watching for Death Eaters. Ginny had never mentioned needing medical attention, what was going on here?

"Oh, here she comes." She whispered frantically to no one but herself. She ducked behind a light post and watched carefully as Ginny walked out of the office and headed down the street.

Even if Ginny had noticed Hermione she wouldn't have recognized her. Hermione was sporting a blue wig, black go go boots, trench coat, and large sunglasses, very inconspicuous.

"Well there's one way to figure this out." Hermione stomped across the street and busted into the Dr.'s Office.

"Um hello, do you have an appointment?" Allen asked. He didn't quite know what to make of the blue crazy in front of him.

"No, a friend of mine, Ginny Weasley wanted me to meet her here. Is she with the Doctor?" Hermione asked flashing her sweetest smile.

"Oh, she just left."

"Well, I'm a good friend of the family and I've been worried about Ginny. Would it be possible for me to speak with the doctor?"

"She's booked all day, however if you leave your name and number I can have her contact you." Allen replied handing her a post it and a pencil.

Hermione scratched out her information and handed it back.

"I'll be sure the Doctor gets this." Allen said.

"I'd appreciate it."

"I wouldn't worry too much. From what I can see her pregnancy is going great." Allen said.

"P-p-pregnancy?" Hermione said with a startled squeak. Before Allen could say another word Hermione was out the door. She ducked into a side street before apparating straight to Ginny's flat.

Hermione hadn't been standing in the bare apartment for more than 2 seconds when Ginny came through the door.

Ginny gave a yelp of surprise. "Hermione, you have to stop doing that!"

"Are you pregnant?" Hermione almost screamed at her.

"What! No, god no." Ginny turned around quickly trying to hide her engorged stomach.

"You're pregnant! Sweet Pete's Ghost, YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Hermione screamed hysterically not knowing what else to say.

"Stop Screaming!" Ginny yelled.

"Well I'm sorry but this is a little scary! Why are you pregnant?!"

"Well Hermione when a mommy and a daddy get together," Ginny replied sarcastically.

"I know how it happens, you know what I meant! Whose is it?" Hermione said a little quieter.

"I don't think that's really any of your business."

"It damn well is my business, I'm your best friend Ginny Weasley, and you would do well to remember that."

Ginny's protective sarcastic attitude collapsed "Hermione, I wanted to tell you. I just couldn't. You would never forgive me if you knew."

Hermione fell to her side and wrapped her arms around her. For what seemed like hours Hermione held Ginny's sobbing body, while she spewed the whole story.


	4. Author Message

To all those who have stuck with this story I just want to say thank you and I also want to offer my deepest apologies. I became on of those FanFiction writers that everyone hates. I am in the process of re-writing and finishing the story. So if you've already read the old version you'll have to re-read it from the beginning because I've re-written all the chapters.

The story will still be the same, sorta, just 10 times better, longer, and FINISHED!!!!

I'll be posting it in installments, starting next week. They should all be out hopefully by the end of August at the latest.

Hope everyone is well!!


End file.
